


Back Again

by MzSkyler



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, F/M, Gym Teacher Jade, I suck at tags, Music Teacher Dave, Teacherstuck, because yknow college, but then seperated, characters are going to be added more as i update, jade likes old music, jade used to be in the cheerleaders team in high school, tags are going to be added more as i update, they all used to live in seattle, well they're the teachers does that count
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:58:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzSkyler/pseuds/MzSkyler
Summary: Dave Strider came back again to Seattle after years of college. He became a music teacher in his old high school. He just started the new life of a teacher as he stumbled upon his old high school crush, who turns out is a teacher as well at the high school. Adult dave doesn't know what to do while his teen feelings (that have honestly never left) came back blossoming again.Jade Harley who has been teaching at this school for a couple of years now and is currently coaching the cheerleader's team is taken by surprise to this boy (and her best friend) whom she hasn't heard from since forever. Her undesirable feelings for him started to come back after she pushed it down a million times in high school because he was one of her best friend, and other reasons.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first decent fic. I hope it turns out well. THANKS  
> any feedback will be accepted.

It should be fucking illegal for someone to own a music patterned tie.

But here Dave are, rummaging through his drawers in a search for the ones he owns. He finally manages to pull one out after nearly destroying the already neatly folded clothes. The color of the tie is electric blue with several of tiny guitars printed on it. He slings the tie around his collar and swiftly fixes it. He checks his reflection for the last time. His magenta shirt is neatly tucked in his black dress pants with a black belt supporting it, his shades perching on top of his nose bridge as usual. Although his tie is slightly crooked, he may possibly pass as decent. He tries to fix his hair a tad bit before he grabs his bag and keys and makes his way out. Several times he accidently knocks out or/and bumped into several things and furniture’s on his way to the door. Maybe because he just moved here a week ago. So he hasn’t yet had enough time to be familiar with his surroundings. After fumbling here and there he manages to reach the door and finally went out.

His apartment is on the highest floor of the building. Sure he likes the view here but the goddamn stairs are too much for a man to handle. His floor is on the 40th floor for Christ’s sake. He could fracture his leg bones if the elevator decided to fuck up. Thank god that hasn’t happened for the past week he lives here. Yet. Dave snaps out of his thoughts and locks his door before he walks up to the elevator and presses the down button. The elevator finally comes up his floor after a minute and he immediately steps in.

There're no people yet inside, seeing this is the highest floor, so Dave presses the lobby button before he leans back and enjoys the cliché elevator music. People are starting to pour in the elevator as the elevator goes down. Teenagers, ladies, ladies with kids, ladies with whiny teenagers and kids, gentlemen’s, gentlemen’s with teenagers and crying kids. The door pings indicating that we have arrived at the lobby. Dave strides out towards the apartment’s parking lot and throws a quick nod at the nice lady at the front. Dave Strider may not show much emotion but that doesn’t mean he can’t be polite whatsoever. 

Dave walks towards the red truck in the corner. He fumbles with the keys but quickly opens the door. The truck is old and shitty, well it was his 17th birthday when he got it and the truck was a second. He’s 24 now, more than 7 years and it’s still working like a babe. He waits a couple of minutes after he starts the truck then drives away the parking lot. He glances at his watch, it shows a quarter till 7. He still has 45 minutes before work to get a coffee at the coffee shop around the corner. After he moved back to Seattle he likes to go to said coffee shop for a chill, the coffee there is amazing, but still not expensive in a way. Then it’s decided, he’ll go there. The weather is nice on his way to the shop. Not like anyone would stop what they’re doing and appreciate the fine sky above us. It’s Monday anyway, the day where all souls get drains out to work for Satan’s colosseum. But Dave doesn’t hate Monday though, _I’m going to make Monday hate me_ , Dave thought as he pulls up to park in front of the shop.

The way here isn’t far of course, it’s just a couple minutes away. Dave jumps out of his truck, then he pushes open the glass door to the coffee shop to get himself a fine cup of coffee. The smell of steam and coffee grounds immediately floods his nostrils. The sudden aromatic wave gives him a delightful chill at first, but it becomes familiar in an instant. The shop is not big but not tiny either, it's comfortable. The interior is not much, just consisting of a normal counter with refreshment displays, coffee bar beside it, numerous coffee machines behind the counter, brown fence theme wall with a couple of frames and decorations, leather sofas and chairs with round or square tables aligning the wall and center.  
Dave smiled internally as he lines up to get his coffee. He sits in the bar after ordering his simple black coffee. The few people around him are either getting ready for their activities today or just plainly hanging out here. Dave could just chill here all day, but reality is his enemy, He has work to do. Not to mention it’s his first day working as a high school music teacher. Yeah, Dave Strider? Teacher??? Doesn’t suit him. But Dave really likes music, music is his escape, his kind of reality, his passion. And He’d like to share it with the others, he wants to show the non-believers, teach them that music is not just different noises aligned into a pattern, it’s so much more emotion into it, more feelings, there is so much meaning then they thought. Dave quickly snaps from spacing-out by a cup being placed in front of him. He mutters a quick 'thanks' before he heads outside and to his truck. He opened the door and get into the truck. He sips his coffee a little, a quick hiss comes out from him due to the sudden burn on his tongue. Fucking hell Dave, of course it’s still hot, he just got it for fuck’s sake. He immediately sets it aside onto the cup holder, cursing a bit. He checks his watch as he starts the truck, a quarter past 7. Still more than half an hour until school starts but he have to check himself in with the principal. He swiftly drives out of the parking space then head towards Skaia High School.


End file.
